


Comic con reunion

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comic-Con, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunited with an old friend, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, clint was in the middle of a mission, costumed reader, girl on top, she's dressed up as Wonder Woman, teenaged crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request: Clint- the reader is a childhood friend of Clint and while she is at Comic Con she meets her old friend who is supposed to be tracking down a HYDRA agent who has information on one of their secret bases(but she doesn't know this). Amazed by how beautiful the reader has become Clint becomes distracted and they sneak back to the reader's hotel room for some good old smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comic con reunion

 

"Do I really look good in this or are you just saying that" I asked my friend as I looked at myself in the mirror. We were going to go to comic con and I was dressed up as Wonder Woman.

"You look hot y/n ! ! ! I can't wait to see gal gadot face when she sees you in the Wonder Woman costume when we go to the autograph signing." My friend Bethany smirked at me as she finished her makeup. She was going as harley quinn and I was going as Wonder Woman.

"I just can't wait to see Henry Cavill's gorgeous face" I gushed as I zipped up my boots. "Are you ready to go" I asked as I got my bag off the hotel bed.

"Yeah let's go" she grabbed her bag before we exited the hotel room. Lucky our hotel was near the convention center so we decided to save our money and just walk over there.

"This.is.crazy." I looked around the crowded room. We began walking around and checking out different booths until the DC panel began. We ended up spent a little over $100 on stuff by the time panel began. I was in awe when we entered the room and we quickly tried to find some seats close to the stage. They showed what was coming up movies wise before they let some of us fans ask them questions.

"Come on let's go" I grabbed Bethany's hand as we exited the room and rushed to where they were having the signings. I don't even know how long we waited in line for but once we reached the actors I was freaking out on the inside.

"Ooooh I love the costume" gal smiled as she signed my photo.

"thank you, you look way better in it though" I replied.

"Nonsense you look beautiful, what's your name?"

"Y/n"

"It was so nice meeting you y/n" I couldn't stop smiling as she passed the poster to Henry so he could sign it.

*Clint's pov.*

"Guys are you sure he's going to be here" I spoke into the earpiece as I scanned the room. Nothing but a bunch of people in costumes.

"Yes ! Now keep an eye out, we don't know what time he was supposed to be there" Steve's voice rang in my ear as was really paying attention to each person that was walking by. I was walking past people and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Ow" I heard a female voice, looking down I notice a woman on the floor. Wait is that.

"Y/n? Is that you?"

*y/n pov*

"Ow" I complained as I fell to the ground.

"Y/n? Is that you?" I looked up at the male voice and noticed it was a well built man. How does he know my name? It took me a while to realize who it was.

"Clint?" I asked in a question form as he helped me up.

"Oh my gosh I haven't seen you since high school" my heart started to race. Although he was one of my best friends in high school I also had the biggest crush on him. "You're still looking good since high school" I watched as he eyed me causing me to blush.

"Thanks you too-" just as I was about to say something else he cut me off.

"Listen I have to do something really quick but let's meet up later ok?" He didn't let me answer as he left abruptly.

"Who was that?" Bethany asked after Clint left.

"An old friend from high school"

"Well it's a good thing we go separate hotel rooms, I don't want to walk in on you two doing it" I smacked her shoulder.

"Oh shut you it's not even like that, he hasn't and probably never look at me that way."

"Oh please I saw the sexual tension you guys are so going to hook up later"

"He didn't even ask for my number though so how are we going to hook up"

"Don't know but it will happen, mark my words woman" Bethany hooked her arm with mine as we continued to enjoy to convention.

*time skip Clint's pov.*

"Guys I don't think he's here" I complained. I've been here for hours and I still couldn't find the hydra agent that had the information that we needed. On top of that I couldn't get y/n out of my head. She looked so hot in that Wonder Woman costume, I wonder why we never hooked up when we were younger. She was just as equally as hot when we were younger as well.

"Just keep searching Clint" Steve sounded annoyed. I was now searching for the agent at one of the parties that's being thrown tonight. There was a mixture of both celebrities and just people from the convention here. Scanning the room one more time for Steve I spotted y/n again. She was still in her costume from earlier, I watched as she was talking to someone. 'Fuck it'. I turned off my earpiece and walked over to her. "Hey there Wonder Woman" I whispered into her ear.

*y/n pov*

"Hey there Wonder Woman" Shivered as someone whispered into my ear. I turned around and noticed it was Clint.

"You scared me ! ! !" I playfully smiled.

"Sorry I couldn't help it" he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Oh Clint this is my friend Bethany, Bethany this is my old friend from high school Clint" I introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you Bethany" Clint reached out and shook her hand.

"Likewise, listen y/n I'm going to to go get a drink. I'll let you two catch up" that was code for I'm going to ditch you now. Bethany let go of Clint's hand and started to walk away.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure" I replied as we walked towards the bar. An hour later I was starting to feel tipsy from the amount of alcohol we are currently consuming. "I'm going to be honest, I didn't think I was going to see you again." I leaned into the table we were currently sitting at.

"Why would you say that? "

"You looked like you just wanted to leave by presence" I replied as I took another shot.

"That couldn't be farther than the truth, I was in the middle of something. But now you have my undivided attention" Clint leaned forward as well as we looked into each others eyes.

"Do you want to get out of here" I asked biting my lip as I moved my leg up and down his leg.

"Sure" we got up and and made our way towards the exit. He held onto me as close as possible as we walked towards the hotel I was staying at. Once we were inside the elevator he pulled me into a hearted kiss.

"I need to press my floor number" I managed to say as I tried to press the elevator button. After pressing it he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Once we reached my floor Clint carried me out. "407" I mentioned my room number. Reaching my door I got off Clint and got my room key out of my bag so I could open it. Clint wasted no time once I opened the room, throwing me over his shoulder jogged over to my bed. I tossed my stuff on the floor before Clint gently placed me on the bed. I watched as he started to remove his clothes so I started to remove my costume.

"You're hotter than I imagined" Clint commented as he glanced at my naked body before pulling his boxers down.

"And you're bigger than I imagined, do you think you'll be able to fit?" I asked as I spread my legs and started playing with my clit.

"Let's find out" he pounced on me, his mouth started attacking my breast and I felt him tease my pussy with the tip of his cock.

"Clint please" I begged causing him to laugh against my nipple before sliding into me. "FUUUUUUUCK" I screamed as he filled me up.

"You're so fucking tight, Jesus" Clint bit my shoulder blade as his hands dug into my hips.

"Please move" I asked once he was fully inside me.

"Looks like I managed to fit" he smirked at me as he started to thrust roughly. "Your tits are fucking beautiful" Clint buried his face between them as he picked up his pace and the bed started to slam against the wall.

"Clint ! ! ! !" I panted as I dug my nails into his back. "How come we never fucked back when we were in high school?" I asked, wondering if he would of been this good back in the day.

"We were idiots, all that matters now is that I'm fucking you right now" Clint growled before I managed to flip us over and began bouncing on his cock.

"CLINT ! ! ! !" I bounce faster as I dug my nails into his chest now.

"Ahhhh fuck this is hotter. That's it, take my cock" he slapped my ass as I went faster making me cum within a couple of seconds.

"CLINT ! ! !" I shouted as I grabbed my breast and threw my head back as I came all over his cock.

"Oooooh fuck. That's right cum, cum for me" Clint egged me on as pulled me so I was laying on top of him but kept moving. "Shit ! ! !" He groaned against my ear as I felt him spilling himself inside me.

"Mmmm yeah fill me up with your cum Clint" I moaned as he slowed down his pace until he stopped moving. After a while he pulled out of me and I rolled off of him.

"Please tell me that I'm going to see you again after this"

"God come here" he motioned for me to curl up next to him. "I felt like an ass because I didn't stay in touch with you over the years. There is no way I'm letting you go again especially after tonight. Once again you're stuck with me, just like in high school"

"I wasn't stuck with you, you were stuck with me"

"Agree to disagree" I felt Clint kiss the top of my head

"Are you ready for round two?" I asked as I got a hold of his cock.

"Oh god I think I'm in love with you" Clint looked at me wide eye as he got on top of me as we went at it again and again and again.

*the next day Clint's pov*

The sun creeping through the blinds woke me up. I was wondering were I was until I saw y/n curled up beside me and memories of last nights lustful night came back to me. I was about to kiss her forehead when my cellphone went off. Careful not to wake her I got out of bed and went towards my pants and got my phone out. It was text from Steve saying that he got word that the agent never showed up and that fury wanted to speak to me when I got back.

"Clint come back to bed" I looked over my should and smirked as y/n held the bedsheets over her body. Setting my phone down I joined her in bed were we didn't leave until she had to check out, three days later.


End file.
